Sunshine
by Chibietan
Summary: One shots of Gruvia, contains other FT couples too, and AUs.
1. You're in love

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, they belong to Mashima Hiro's work

A/N : I'm quite a newcomer to Gruvia, but reallly ships them a lot when I started watching Fairy Tail. Anyway, this stories are just bunch of fluff and short stories about the couple, I hope you'd enjoy it.

Summary : As much as he closed his heart, he unknowingly let her slipped inside.

* * *

 **Because you're in love**

She saw it..

Right before her eyes..

Him getting shot right on his chest, going straight to his heart. Before his body fell on the ground, some other shots went straight through his body.

Then the last shot went through his head..

Before his body touched the ground.

Everything happened in a flash.. but the scene that happened right in front of her kept repeating itself, reminding her that it really happened. That the man she loves with all her heart was shot for numerous of times, because he protected her. He protected someone like her..

She reached out her hand, trying to touch the body laying on the ground, no signs of him moving at all, there wasn't even any voice of breathing. Once her fingers brushed against his, she realised just how cold his hands was. His hands were cold, she knew it from the very first start, but this cold wasn't his. This cold.. his stiff body, his non-beating pulse, it was like he was...

"Gray..!" even Lyon's usual dominating voice sounded so desperate.

"No.." and Meredy's cheerful voice became soft sobs.

It couldn't be..

He was just there.. wanted to talk to Juvia about something.

Gray was just there..

He just saved her and Meredy..

"NOOO!" she screamed, tears streaming fast down her pale cheeks.

She refused to believe it, that Gray just.. risked his life to protect her, after so many times he had done the same thing, and scolding her for her beaming-self at him. But he didn't scold her this time, he didn't flick her forehead, he didn't groan at her, he didn't roll his eyes, he was just.. there.. on the ground.

* * *

Gray sighed, having his arms tied in a new bandage by Juvia, but the girl was too quite that night, after the battle with fucking dragons, which fortunately won somehow. Gray studied her from the corner of his eyes, refusing to let her know that he was staring at her. Juvia had some bruises and small injuries herself, a bandage tape was on her cheeks, covering some of the usual rosy cheeks of hers, her blue wavy hair was in a mess, her arms were also bandaged, and her clothes were covered in dirt and.. blood.

It wasn't a rare sight to see his comrades hurt, Juvia included. But he always found himself keeping her away from any slight injuries, and he did the best he could do, but sometimes, they really had to fight side by side, resulting her receiving some injuries herself, but he made sure it wasn't serious. He always did, and she would be flustered, all happy but worried at the same time. And this girl today.. was too quite.

"Are you okay?" he asked when Juvia finished tying the bandage on his left arm.

Juvia nodded, gathering the bandages and stuffed them inside the aid kit box.

Too quiet!

"Hey.." Gray caught her arm before she ran off of the tent. Murmuring that she was going to help others with their injuries. Anticipating her to turn around with her sparkling eyes to him because her Gray-sama just initiated a touch on her, but Gray didn't see any sparkling eyes or high-pitched chiming voice of hers. Just her blue wavy with her back facing him. "Juvia.." he turned her around but she turned her head to the side, refusing to see him in the eye.

"Oi!" he started to get impatient. Patience was never his friend anyway. He heard a small whimper escaped from her lips as he had tightened his grip on her injured arm. Gray pulled his hand back to his side, "Sorry.."

"Am I talking with a stone?" Gray asked, after he waited for 5 minutes and she didn't seem to show any kind of wanting to talk to him, or at least look at him. "Juvia!" he cupped her face, lifting her face up and met her teary eyes.

"Wha.. is your arm hurting? Shit, I'm sorry! Should I go get Wendy? No, I'll get her..!" Gray started to panic.

"No.." she shook her head, "It's not that.." she wiped her tears.

Gray sighed in relief, staring at her as she continued to rub her eyes, though it seemed her tears refused to stop flowing out. "What happened?" he asked.

"Gray-sama.." Juvia sobbed, hands still rubbing the tears off of her face. "Gray-sama almost died.. because of Juvia.."

"I am pretty much alive.." he shrugged, "And we don't even know the hell was that! To see myself dead?"

"But it felt real for Juvia.." her body was shaking, "Juvia saw it.. that you died because you protected her, and.. your body was cold and stiff.. and.. you.."

"Juvia.." Gray sighed. "I am alive.. I am moving my hands here.." Gray waved his hand, trying to make a joke, but too bad Juvia wasn't looking at him.

"But.. Gray-sama always protected Juvia! Gray-sama got hurt a lot because of Juvia!" she was still crying. "Juvia didn't want that! Juvia would've been better dead rather than being protected!"

Gray twitched his brows, dead? Seeing another important people of his dead? Again?

Juvia flinched as she felt his cold hands touched hers, lacing his fingers with hers, "I am alive.. you can touch me, see?" he smiled, placing the back of her hand to his beating heart, while their fingers intertwined. "And I will always be.. I'm damn strong, protecting you would be easy as hell.."

"But to protect Juvia... is.." Gray could finally see her dark navy eyes looking at him, with tears over flowing, streaming down through her pale cheeks, "Juvia doesn't want you to protect her! Juvia doesn't want to see Gray-sama getting hurt!"

"I'll protect anyone I want.." he scoffed. "Besides.." he brushed her damp cheek with his thumb, then pulling her into his chest, "I refuse to see another important person die before me.."

"Important.." Juvia blushed.

"I mean.." Gray pushed her away, turning his head away with his flushed face. "You are one of my guild members!"

Juvia frowned, making the cute little pout that he silently liked. "Gray-sama spoiled the mood!"

"What mood? There isn't any mood to begin with!" he growled.

"But.. please.." Gray felt a pair of gentle arms wrapped his waist and a warm gentle body pressed against his back. "Please don't die.."

"I won't!" Gray said, trying hard not to sound all flustered.

"Please.." he felt her body tremble against his back. "Don't leave Juvia alone.."

"I get it!" He took off her hands of him, turning to her and grabbed her shoulder. "I won't die, so don't cry anymore!"

Juvia nodded, rubbing a final tear from her eyes. "Uhn!" she smiled.

And Gray could hear his crazy thumping heart, feeling all fluttered seeing the sight before his eyes. Juvia with her remaining tears, smiling at him, so sweet, so loving, so.. beautiful. Even when in her state of mess, with dirt all over her, messy hair, bruises everywhere colouring her pale skin, and she was just.. beautiful. Prettier than any woman he had seen with their pretty dresses or make ups or hair dos, and Juvia was more than captivating with her simple smile. She was prettier than Lucy with her new hair dos or new clothes, prettier than Erza with her crazy wedding dress as her new equipment, prettier than Mira after her photoshoot, prettier than any woman on earth he had ever seen.

Gray covered his face with his palm, hiding the fact that his cheeks was turning red with Juvia's smile. JUVIA.

"Juvia.." Gray's brows twitched hearing that annoying voice coming from front tent.

"Lyon-sama!" Juvia turned, walking towards the silver haired mage. "Do you need Juvia's help to treat your wounds?"

Gray glared sharply at Lyon, threatening him with his eyes. He wouldn't let Juvia touched any other men, even if it was for a healing sake or any other fucking sake, he didn't give a damn! Juvia shouldn't touch them with her tender hands, with her pretty fingers, with her gentle touch on their skin, showing her cleavage under her revealing tank top she was wearing when she had to bend down, what was she thinking wearing such clothes when she always wore her winter coat?!

"Chelia treated me already.." Lyon smiled at the blue haired girl and he could see her tensed shoulder began to relax and smiled at him. "But your friend Meredy was looking for you outside.."

"Okay.. Thank you, Lyon-sama!" Juvia smiled as she went out from the tent.

Gray was about to follow her but Lyon stopped him. "What was that?" he asked. "We just saw you dead, and we're suddenly back to a minute before that!"

"Beats me.." Gray shrugged, eyeing a certain water mage outside the tent, running to Meredy.

Lyon turned to the younger, finding him busy spying over Juvia outside the tent with a pair of hunter's eyes. He smirked, "So you threw your life away for her?"

"Huh?" Gray blinked, turning to the silver haired mage.

"You would die for her sake.." Lyon smirked.

"I'd die for my guild mates.." Gray said, trying hard not to show any hints of pink blush on his cheek.

"Yes, you would.." Lyon nodded, agreeing. "I just kind of thought you would use your ice shield rather than jumping in front of her.."

"Ice shield wouldn't make it in time!" Gray snarled.

"It will, like how you protected your friends before.." Lyon shrugged. "But when it comes to Juvia, you didn't think of anything and just threw yourself as her shield.."

"I shoved her away!" Gray protested.

"Yes you did.." Lyon was still smirking like he was a genius or something and Gray was the dumbest kid, "You should've realised it Gray.. the very moment you're willing to die for her, is the very moment you know she's not just your comrade.."

"What the.."

"Admit it.." Lyon chuckled, "Your mind went blank, and all you think was preventing her from any harm.."

Gray opened his mouth to curse him and explained that he was doing it for the sake of his fellow comrades, nothing more, and how Lyon was fucking.. right. The moment he saw Juvia was getting shot, he couldn't think of anything but to shove her away, and he was actually prepared if he got shot instead of her. Lyon was right..

Gray could faintly remember, how everything happened in a blink of an eye, and before he realised it, he was on the ground, unable to move, unable to even feel the pain he was supposed to go through, after being shot for 6 times. But he could hear Juvia's screaming his name, alongside with Lyon's desperate voice, and Meredy's sobs. He could see Juvia cried, tears streaming down from her beautiful eyes, her small shoulders trembling and her cries ached his heart. He sacrificed himself for her, yet she looked incredibly hurt, and it was never his intention to hurt her, never. He wanted to move his hand, to touch her, to soothe her, to hug her trembling shoulders and told her.. that he deeply cares for her.

"Did I hit the right nerve?" Lyon smirked to see Gray's face turning red, and the younger threw him a death glare.

* * *

The very next days, Gray couldn't bring himself to look at her in the eye. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks whenever she beamed at him, sprinting those gorgeous legs of her to him, wrapped her delicate arms around his and brought his arm closer to her soft breast, and let him smelled her alluring scent. And the ball held at the castle was even worse, Juvia was stunning, he swore he held his breath when he first saw her with her blue dress showing a little view of her wonderful cleavage, eyes sparkling to see him. She didn't do anything with her hair, unlike Erza and Lucy who did almost everything to themselves and Gray didn't feel a thing looking at them.

But Juvia..

She was supposed to be Juvia, a weird girl who was obsessed with him. But she found her way to entertain him, more than the others could, she found her way to make him smile all day long, to make him secretly looking forward to go to the guild, to see her beaming-self at him, and started spouting nonsense that made him smile, to start fawning over him and that made him blushed.

She was Juvia..

"Gray-sama!" Juvia chirped, and Gray tried hard not to show her the pink blushes on his cheeks. "Juvia has evolved!"

"Huh?"

She started talking about 'evolving' from her gloomy self when she was still in phantom, to her cheerful self when she first joined fairy tail with her short hair that looked refreshing, but Gray preferred her hair now, not that he didn't like the previous ones.. _okay dude, snap out of it!_ Back to Juvia's 'evolving'; then when she found out about Edo-Gray's love towards Edo-Juvia (Gray wouldn't even want to remember his Edo-self) she decided to return her look to one when she first met Gray, and it was nostalgic, really. To think that the girl who didn't believe in love, would fight for love, maybe that triggered the weird feelings he had for her since then. And then, she evolved again to her current-self, which looked more.. mature and strong. She was still Juvia, the silly 'Gray-sama' Juvia, and that never changed at all during her 'evolving'.

She was indeed funny, and Gray had to secretly smiled at her Juvia's evolving theory, which, he also realised that each time she revolved, they got even more closer. Gray could feel her presence becoming more important in his life, and he couldn't stop himself to look around, searching for a blue water mage when she was not by his side. Loke teased him about it, when Gray was asking for Juvia during the S-class exam, and he did search for her a couple of times again.

God! He just did not admit it!

"Gray-sama..?" Juvia blinked, looking up to him.

"I'm also entering a new age, so I will honestly say things I don't like from now on.." he turned his back and walked away, only to mentally kicking himself. He glanced over his shoulder, aware of his hurtful words to her, but instead of her pained expression, she was beaming at him, eyes in the shape of heart. Well, Juvia was Juvia, and that was why he found himself attracted to her. Okay, not attracted, funny, yeah..

After Natsu and his 'glorious' appearance during the ball, Gray was enjoying the feast, it's certainly not everyday a commoner like him could enjoy such fancy feast, right? He found his eyes wandering around the hall, searching for a certain blue haired girl, and he found Levy was dancing with a flustered Gajeel, now that was a sight! But not the one he was looking for. Not.. looking, just.. looking around the hall, and his dark eyes spotted the water mage was shaking her head at Lyon, seemed to be another rejection for poor Lyon and Gray smirked at that.

But then he raised a brow when Erza whispered something to the girl, and she looked at her, hesitantly, then she accepted Lyon's hand and walked their way to join the dance.

What. the. fuck?

"Have you danced with Gray?" Lyon asked, gently placing his hand on her waist and another one holding her hand, moving along the music.

"Juvia did.." she smiled brightly, brighter than the sun if Lyon must added. "We danced a song after Juvia forced him to.."

"Doesn't look like you use that much force on him.." Lyon chuckled.

"But Gray-sama was frowning during the dance.. maybe he really hates it.." Juvia smiled, eyes looking sad.

"I don't think so, to be able to dance with a beauty like you is a man's joy.." Lyon smiled too, she didn't have the slightest idea about Gray's feelings to her, did she?

"Lyon-sama..." she rolled her eyes, but couldn't help to curve a smile.

"You're quite the dancer here.." Lyon praised, honestly. When Cheria literally dragged him to dance, he groaned in pain for numerous of times when her pointy heels stepped over his feet.

"Juvia knows how to dance a little.. She was taught when she was a child." Juvia smiled proudly. "And Lyon-sama too.. You're good at this.."

"Obaba-sama made us pratice before, to not put a shame on the guild's name.. but Cheria didn't seem to master it yet.."

"Our guild doesn't even know about this dance.."

"That's why you should probably come into Lamia Scale instead.."

"No way! Juvia loves Fairy Tail!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Figures.." Lyon laughed, as the music stopped, he had to let her go, to put a stop on their short-moment of intimacy. After all, her heart would never be his, and he had his moment with her, enjoying every second of her warmth, her smiles at him, her deep blue eyes looking at him, even when it wasn't the way he wished for, her soft fingers against his, and her sweet lilac scent lingering on him. As hard as it was, he had to let her go from his arms.

"Thank you for the wonderful dance, Lyon-sama.." Juvia smiled.

"Thank you yourself.. Unless you would want another dance?" Lyon chuckled as Juvia shook her head, "Have a wonderful night, Juvia.."

"You too, Lyon-sama.."

Lyon watched her back as the blue haired girl walked away, returning to Erza and Lucy as the two girls seemed to be teasing her as she blushed. Then he smirked when another ice mage was marching his way to the girls, to a certain water mage to be exact.

"You seemed to be a masochist, you know?"

Lyon turned to the familiar voice, "You're.." beside him, was a pink haired girl, "Me.. Meredy, isn't it?" The girl didn't respond as she was munching a plate-full of meal on her hands, "How did you get here? The guards.."

"A simple trick.." Meredy smirked. "Have you seen Ultear?"

"How can a lady eat with such improper manner! And stop talking while you're eating!" Lyon growled.

"Oh, shut up! Why do you sound like my mother! Even Ultear doesn't nag me about this!"

* * *

"How was the dance?" Erza asked when Juvia was close enough to them.

"The dance was.. good.." she said, blushing at the way Erza and Lucy looking at her. She pretty much knew that look. Now she could understand how Gray felt when the guild gave him 'that' look because of Juvia.

"I see.." Lucy smiled. And Juvia somehow lost her strength to intimidate her, like she usually did for her love rival, despite how many times the blonde had denied that.

"What was that?" A moody looking Gray caught the ladies' attention, Erza and Lucy stared at each other, grinning widely as they silently walked away, and before Juvia could realise, she was left with Gray. He brushed his fingers through his dark locks and Juvia learnt that gesture meant he was pissed. "What were you doing with Lyon?"

"Dance?" Juvia blinked. What else?

 _Yeah, I know, I can see that!_ Gray sighed, "Why did you dance with him? Didn't you hate him?"

"Juvia never said anything about hating him.." Juvia said, quite displeased, she knew how important Lyon was to Gray, more like a brother to him, and Juvia would never hate him, despite being constantly disturbed during her moments with Gray, she actually considered him as a friend.

"So you like him?" Gray raised a brow and Juvia blinked in confusion.

"As a friend.." she answered, without any hesitation in her dark blue eyes.

"A friend?" Gray scoffed and Juvia became even more confused. "Clearly, after you know he's after you.."

"Juvia and Gray-sama are friends too, even when you knew about Juvia's feelings.." Juvia said, and Gray noticed the pain she held in her eyes, and he felt it too, the annoying clench on his gut. And what the hell was he doing?! Why was he interrogating her about Lyon?

"Sorry.." he coughed, "Just, forget I asked.."

"Gray-sama is acting weird.." she said, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." he shrugged. "Did you.. uhm.. enjoy the dance?"

"Yes! Lyon-sama is good at dancing.." Juvia smiled, "But Gray-sama is the best!"

"I stepped on your feet twice, and just honestly said that I suck at it, okay?" he grumbled, finding his anger building up knowing that Lyon was a better dance partner than he was. Not that it was a problem, Gray Fullbuster don't dance! He doesn't do sissy things like Lyon or the rest of Blue Pegasus do.

"But Gray-sama made me happier than any other dance could.." Juvia smiled, with a slight rosy blush on her cheeks. God, she was adorable.

Gray rubbed the back of his neck, before pulling on her wrist to dance again, much to the Juvia's delight.

It was love..

he heard it in his heart, telling his stubborn head to just give in and admit it already.

All the weird things he found himself doing, the over-protection act he had for her, the way he found himself always searching for her presence, the way he felt content when she was by his side, the anger he felt when Lyon approached her, the happiness he felt when she simply smiled, and how.. he needed her.

He needed her to remind himself, that she was always there for him, pouring him with all her love, and made him feel more than glad to be alive.

All those had a simple explanation that he actually got it.

 _You are in love._


	2. 1 year

Rating : T

Pairings : Gruvia, mentioned Gajevy, Jerza, hinted Nalu

Summary : Lucy noticed the changes in Gray through his actions towards a certain water mage

* * *

 **1 year**

"How's the fever?" Lucy asked as she sprinted to the water mage.

"It's better than ever!" Juvia answered with a bright smile.

"You gave us a heart attack when Gray came back with you on his arms.." Lucy chuckled, smiling as she remembered how Gray was looking worried and scolding the girl on his arms while he walked to the group. Gray told them that Juvia almost fainted because of her fever and let Wendy healed her, while Gray stayed with her through the process, still not letting her go from his arms. Gray had changed a lot during the last year, and Lucy was sure it was partly Juvia's doing.

"Sorry.." Juvia mumbled, loud enough for the blonde mage to hear, but she waved if off, throwing her arms around the water mage to give her a hug.

"Did Gray explain everything?" Lucy asked.

"He did.." Juvia smiled, "And he apologised too.."

"I see.. Because if he didn't, me and Erza will be kicking his ass!" Lucy huffed.

"Juvia can't let you do that!" Juvia faked a pout, but then she followed the blonde's smile.

"Here's your clothes.." the girls turned to Gray who handed Juvia the clothes she took off during the fight. "Damn it, you still have that habit of mine!"

"You're not one to talk, Gray-sama.." Juvia giggled as she put on her clothes back.

Okay, the atmosphere between those two definitely had changed, but she couldn't really put her fingers where. They decided to return to Magnolia and gather the guild members back, Lucy decided to send letters to all the guild members, since she had tracked their addresses. And during the trip back, they camped in the woods to rest, it was Gray's suggestion and everyone knew he was worried about Juvia's fever.

After dinner from all the foods they could gather in the woods, and Juvia's help on catching the fishes -much to Happy's little heaven-, they sat around the fire made by Natsu, and talked about the trips, what they had been doing, how Gajeel could make it into the Council, and how Erza and Gray met, how Gray infiltrated Avatar -followed by Gray's apology again-.

During the talk, Gray was seated next to Juvia by himself, it wasn't a rare sight since Juvia usually seated herself anywhere near Gray, but it was different when Gray initiated to sit close to her. He sometimes stared at her affectionately, patted her head, pinching her nose when she started spouting nonsense, and he did it so naturally, like he was used to it.

"You should've seen his hair!" Lucy announced which brought Natsu and Happy laughters.

"Yeah, he's like.. ' _Hey, I'm the evil guy around here'_.. It's fucking hilarious!" Natsu mimicked a low dangerous voice and laughed madly.

"Not _the hair_ talk, again! Fuck all of you!" Gray groaned.

"How was the hair?" Juvia asked with her sparkling eyes.

"Oh, you should show it Gray!" Lucy giggled.

"It was Erza's idea!" Gray growled.

"Well, he has to appear more.. villain-like, right?" Erza smiled proudly at her idea.

"Show us!" Levy clapped her hand lightly.

"Yeah, show us the evil stripper!" Gajeel smirked.

"Pleasee~ Gray-sama!" Juvia pleaded too.

"Oh fuck it.." Gray groaned, he brushed his hair and arranged it, and soon the evil Gray reappeared, making Natsu, Lucy, and Happy rolled back to the grass and laughed.

"That's.. pretty convincing.." Wendy smiled and Charla nodded in agreement.

"Ahh~~ Evil Gray-sama is so handsome!" Juvia sighed in bliss and Gray rolled his eyes.

In the midst of laughing tears, Lucy got back to sit and she could see Juvia rearranging Gray's hair back, giggling while Gray whispered something to her. He could see him bumping his forehead against hers lightly and Juvia looked around before she secretly pressed a soft kiss against his lips, and Gray responded the kiss.

And Lucy blushed.

Oh. My. God.

But after that, they pretended to act as usual, and laughed at Levy's story about Gajeel's piled of untouched paper works back in his office. It was getting late and Erza suggested to get some rest before they continued their trip to Magnolia. Natsu lent Lucy his clothes as her blanket, and Lucy shyly took it as she murmured her thanks, of course, Happy rolled his tongue saying, "She liiiikkesss him.." and Lucy snapped at the blue cat.

Before sleeping, she took a glance worriedly on Juvia (who was supposed to be sleeping next to her), since she still had a light fever and they had no blankets. But it seemed Lucy shouldn't have worried at all, Gray lent his coat to the water mage and slept close to her. Lucy smiled when Juvia seemed to tell him to get inside his coat too and the ice mage just complied willingly as he wrapped his arms around her.

Lucy could hear Gajeel and Levy whispering about their reports to the Council, Erza and Wendy whispering about Wendy's days during her stay in Lamia Scale, and Gray's and Juvia's sweet whispers. It wasn't that different, really, but after seeing that lovely sight of those two, everything the did seemed romantic.

"How's the fever?" Lucy heard Gray's voice.

"It's completely gone, Juvia thinks.." and now it was Juvia's and Lucy could picture her smiling as she answered.

"Good to hear that.." Lucy was sure Gray was smiling too.

"So how was the black mark? Did you really control it?"

"Hell yeah, it's completely under my control.."

"Gray-sama is so cool.."

Silence.

Lucy blinked, curiously she glanced over her shoulder and..

Gray was kissing Juvia! He supported his upper torso with a hand over Juvia as he pressed a kiss on the girl's lips.

"I miss you.." Lucy had never thought Gray Fullbuster could make such a needy voice. And it was to Juvia!

"Juvia misses you too.." Juvia replied as she leaned to him and kissed him.

Oh. My. Gosshhhhhhhhhh

They really went out!

"You fucking stripper! Don't even think of mating in here!" Gajeel was the first to break the mood. No, it was actually Gray and Juvia's mood to be exact. Anyways, Gajeel managed to get all eyes to stare at Gray and Juvia who pretended to be confused.

 _Nice act_ , Lucy praised. If it were her, she would be blushing madly and exploded.

"What the hell! You were kissing Levy too!" Natsu got up and pointed his finger at Gajeel.

"WHAT ARE YOU..!" the dragon slayer was blushing mad.

"Congratulations Gajeel-kun! Levy-san!" Juvia beamed.

"No, no! It's not.." Levy was beet red.

"And Gray! Get the fuck outta here if you want to get laid!" Natsu snarled at the ice mage.

"Oh, right. You're still a virgin.." Gray smirked and Natsu was officially pissed.

"YOU.. THAT'S WHY JUVIA HAS YOUR FUCKING SCENT ALL OVER HER!" Gajeel got up and marched his way to the couple.

"Gajeel!" Levy held him back.

"Yeah? You have Levy's scent all over you too, dumbass!" Natsu roared.

"SILENCE!" The Titania's stern voice brought all of them sitting on their knees. Wendy was holding Charla close to her while Lily was on Levy's lap. Happy hid himself behind Natsu as Erza got up. First, she glanced over Gray and Juvia with a scary black aura surrounding her, "I know you two lived together for 6 months.. But Gray had me convinced he did nothing, was he telling the truth, Juvia?"

"Y.. yes!" Juvia nodded fast.

"E.. Erza! Juvia said that Gray kicked her out of his bed whenever she crawled in.." Lucy helped.

"But there's only one bed in that house.." Charla asked, without any ill-intention.

"ONE BED..?" Erza turned to the ice mage.

"I slept on the couch!" Gray quickly explained.

"No, the bed had Gray's scent all over.." Natsu was the one who spoke next and Gray swore he would be freezing the salamder's 'little brother' to make him stay as a virgin forever.

"G.. Gray-sama took a nap on the bed when Juvia was awake!" Juvia thought of something.

"But Titania, you have that blue-haired wizard's scent all over you too.." Gajeel said and for the first time Gray felt grateful to the dragon slayer. Gray knew Erza was staying with Jelal before they met, but he never thought she was 'staying' with Jelal.

"Meredy was with us!" Erza quickly explained.

"Apparently, her scent was faint.." Charla said and Erza went pale.

"Well, well.. You can't judge us then, Erza.." Gray chuckled. "Now, please excuse us, we need a rest.." Gray said before he pushed Juvia down to the grass.

"You'd better not do anything to her, stripper bastard!" Gajeel threatened.

"Of course! I'm not into voyeur stuffs, so I'll do it when we get back.." Gray yawned.

"You fucking...!"

"Enough, Gajeel! I'm sleepy!" Levy huffed.

"What's this, since when did all of us have dated!" Natsu groaned as he laid back.

"Well.. don't tell me you didn't see it coming.." Lucy smiled.

"I did see Juvia coming to Gray, but nobody knew about Gajeel and Levy!"

"That's why boys are.." Lucy sighed with a smile.

"So.. you're still single, right?" Natsu asked as he turned his back against her.

"Thanks for the reminder.." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Good.." he murmured, loud enough for her to hear. "Thanks.. for waiting me.."

"Ye.. yeah.." she mumbled before closing her eyes.

1 year.

And everything could change so much.


	3. Jealous

A/N : Has anyone read the new chapters? I'm really sad and angry at the same time how Gray seemed to treat Juvia back to her fan-girl-ish stage! So I decided to make a chapter where Gray and Juvia can have their fluffy make-up moment. And I was really waiting for the scene Gray actually apologise to Juvia properly and at least hold her hands or sth. *sigh* the hardships of shipping in shonen manga U_U

Rating : M

Warning : Kissing between girls, a slight peck

Summary : A single party of celebration to a huge heartbreaking misunderstanding. High school AU

* * *

 **Jealous**

 _"'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
 _And everybody wants to taste_  
 _That's why (that's why)_  
 _I still get jealous"_

Jealous - Nick Jonas

Lucy and Gray were walking side by side with their lunch trays, both eyes wandering through out the whole crowded cafeteria, most probably searching for empty spots, then they spotted a long wavy blue hair among the crowds, unconsciously grinning, Gray made his way to the blue haired girl, followed by a slyly smiled Lucy whispering something to the dark haired guy and made him blushed.

But their smiles disappeared when they got closer enough, to see Juvia Lockser and Natsu Dragneel were having their lunch together in that table. Natsu seemed to be talking and Juvia giggled affectionately to every words he said, then the pink haired man would grin happily at her. Then Juvia would lean closer to whisper something that made Natsu's face flushed red, but he mumbled something to her and she would blush too.

Aside from the shock that Lucy and Gray were still trying to overcome, they both found themselves drowned in something between betrayed, angered, and also confused. The pain that struck their heart was still bugging them, and the blood rushing to their head made them clutched on their trays stronger that they should.

The first one to move was Gray, who marched his way and dropped his trays on the table, even his iced tea was spilled, while Natsu and Juvia almost jumped in shock. Lucy then followed her dark haired friend to the table, equally pissed and seated herself between Natsu and Juvia, just like Gray did. She took a glance to Natsu who seemed surprised, and Juvia who looked more uncomfortable with Gray.

"Since when did you two get close?" Gray's icy cold tone asked, and Lucy noticed Juvia was averting her eyes, playing with the straw in her milkshake.

"Well, we did share the french class for this semester.." Natsu was the one who answered.

"Oh? What were you guys talking?" Lucy tried to sound nonchalant.

"Just a bunch of stuffs.." Juvia shrugged.

"Stuffs about what?" Gray asked, and Lucy glared at him for his interrogating tone.

"Why do you care? It's not like it's got anything to do with you!" Natsu, somehow, sounded pissed.

"Shut up! I'm talking to Juvia here!" Gray groaned at the dense pinked haired man.

"Sorry.." the three of them were startled as Juvia got up, taking her tray with her, "Juvia has something to do.. See you."

Gray was going to go after her but he stopped when Natsu caught his wrist, he turned to his friendemies, glaring at him to get his fucking hand of him. But Natsu's jaded eyes stared straight to him, with somehow the same angered glare. "Leave. Her. Alone." Natsu said with low dangerous tone, threatening.

"Watch me." Gray retorted as he broke free from his grip and walked over where Juvia left.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, obviously concerned. Just a minute ago, Natsu and Juvia were chatting just fine, happy in their own world if she might added, but the second she and Gray joined, the air became thick. Did she.. disturb them? Were they even having a moment to begin with?

Natsu sighed, resting his chin on his hand, "What do you care, anyways?"

"Excuse me?!" Lucy raised her brows.

* * *

"Juvia!" Gray called her at the hallway, while the blue haired girl seemed to flinch before she closed her locker. Her face was unusually stoic while she waited for him to get closer. Well, at least she wasn't running away. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Juvia asked, and something was definitely wrong when Juvia Lockser didn't wear a smile when Gray Fullbuster was facing her. He would at least expect her to throw her arms around him, or usually he found his back hitting the ground when she literally threw herself at him.

"Is something wrong?" Gray asked.

"Nothing.." she shrugged, "Juvia has something urgent, see you later, Gray-sama.."

"Wait!" Gray caught her wrist and she turned to him again, with a pair of cold eyes. Where did the sparkles in her eyes go? As if his voice was stuck behind his throat, he didn't utter a single voice and just tightly held on her small wrist.

Juvia managed to break free and just.. left him.

Something was definitely wrong. And she didn't plan on letting him know. But Natsu seemed to know.

When he got back to the cafeteria, Natsu and Lucy were no longer there, even his tray were already cleaned out, not that he was in the mood to eat. Gray mumbled a cursed as he went back to his locker, planning to go back to the dorms. On his way, he tried calling Juvia's phone, but she didn't pick up, of course. If she did pick up, she wouldn't have left him when he was trying to talk to her, wouldn't she? He tried calling Natsu too, but it didn't get through.

"Fuck!" he punched his bed. For Juvia to be.. like _that_ , he must've done something wrong. Juvia was the only one in the world who would never turn her back against him, even if he became a mass murderer, she would become one of the few willing victims, or she would help him luring in the victims and hid their corpses (not that he was planning on becoming one). Juvia had never turned like.. _that_ even when she faced another rejection from him. Juvia would never turned like.. _that_. By _that_ , he meant the cold, silent, and distant Juvia.

She was usually cheerful, like she was by the way, when she was with Natsu. She was warm, the source of warmth that always soothed him. She was sweet and loving towards him, she always wore that beautiful smile when they met, even when they just passed each other at the hallway, she would smile sweetly at him. She always called his name with a loving way, showing just how much she loved him. She would always be by his side, wrapping her arms around his, holding his hand, or simply walked beside him.

They were not an item. No. Not yet.

Gray always ignored her daily love confessions, she never forgot to tell him how much she loves him every morning. Gray never agreed on her asking him on a date every day, though in the end he found himself going with her, but he always reminded her that it was not a date. Gray never went to the dances as her date. Gray used to resist her, wrapping her arms around his or holding his hand, but he had learnt it made no differences for her and in the end, he just let her. Gray never said that he loves her. Never.

Yet, he considered her as a close friend, despite being constantly annoyed at her behaviour, as days passed, he grew closer to her when he learnt more about her. How she treasured her friends, how she was always abnormally thoughtful about others, how she was kind and sweet, and how she treated him affectionately. He became used to that, and he would feel different when she wasn't there at his side.

"Gray!" he heard Loki's knock at his door.

"What?" he answered and the orange haired house-mate let himself in.

"Did I hear it right?" Loki asked.

"What is?" Gray asked, getting up.

* * *

"Oi Juvia!" Gray knocked on the white door leading to Juvia's room in Fairy Hills, one of the school's dorms. He heard a sound in the room, something hitting the floor and he guessed a book or something, so she must've been in her room. He knocked again, "Open up!"

Silence.

"I know you're in there!" he spoke louder and did the same with the knock.

Silence.

Pissed, he reached his phone and called her phone, finding her ringtone coming out from the room along with a squeak before she seemed to turn it off and the call was stopped. He groaned and knocked even harder, "Juvia! I know you're there!"

"For fuck's sake, Juvia! Let him in or he'll tear the door!" Cana yelled as she came out from her room.

He heard foot steps getting closer to the door before the door was slightly opened, revealing Juvia in a state of mess. Gray would've never thought there would be a day where he felt grateful for Cana.

"Juvia's sorry, Cana-san.." Juvia said to the brunette.

"It's not you, sweetie, it's that dickhead!" Cana smiled sweetly at her house-mate before throwing a death glare to the dark haired man. "Just yell out and I'll come straight to your room to rip off his small dick if he ever hurts you."

"Juvia will.." she made a small smile before Cana returned to her room. Juvia stared back at Gray, "You have 5 minutes."

"Or I have more.." he forced his way into her room and Juvia was too surprised to fight. As Gray went in, Juvia let the door open and stayed by the door frame, much to Gray's annoyance. So she wouldn't let him into her room anymore? Even though she would practically drag him into her room whenever he walked her home.

Gray walked to the door, grabbed her arm as he moved her inside her room and closed the door. He turned to her as she struggled to free herself, "I did not sleep with Haley Williams!" and she froze.

 _Right on the mark._

"I never slept with Haley, you were there with me at Bacchu's party!" Gray exclaimed.

"Apparently Juvia was sent off during the party, remember?" Juvia replied, and Gray noticed her red puffy eyes, she seemed to have been crying before he arrived.

"That's because you were getting drunk!"

"Everyone gets drunk on parties!"

"And have those filthy guys making you join the stripping contest?!" Gray was losing his temper. "I sent you off before they made you strip your clothes off!"

"Or you sent Juvia away to have fun with the girls.. Like Haley-san perhaps?" Juvia looked straight into his eyes. Eyes filled with betrayal and anger.

 _Last night, just last night, Bacchus was throwing a party at his place, to celebrate the men's swim team making into the top 5 in national championship, while Juvia won the MVP title in women's swim competition while the women's team made it to top 10. Knowing Bacchus and his wild parties, Gray was obviously concerned about Juvia's having to attend as a member of the swim team, so he had been waiting for Juvia to ask him to go with her, which she never did. So Gray had to ask one of the girls in swim team, Haley Williams who coincidentally asked him to go with her._

 _And as Gray had expected, the party was wild. Alcohols everywhere and free, girls in their undergarments dancing on the tables and couch, couples openly making out, and Gray spotted Juvia was at the bar with Lyon, drinking her cocktail. Lyon was in Hockey team and he was a close friend of Bacchus so of course he was invited, and Gray found himself grabbing Juvia's arm to take her away from the trashy party, much to Lyon's outburst. But the older man seemed to have drunk a lot and he drunkly let them off._

 _Juvia was a little drunk as well, as she dazedly smiled at him and hummed his name while he took her out from Bacchus' place. They took a taxi and Juvia rested her head on his shoulder, mumbling how happy she was to see him, even when she came with Haley and not her. But Haley was long gone from his head the moment he spotted Juvia with Lyon, and he spared no intention on coming back to explain to Haley._

 _Once they arrived at Fairy Hills, he helped her walk to her room, praying and begging to God to let him in without getting caught by Erza, which God decided to hear his prays. He put her on the bed and was about to get up when her arms circled his shoulder, pulling him into her embrace. "Gray-sama.." she whispered, her hot breath brushing his earlobe._

 _"Damn.. Juvia! Let go!" he hissed._

 _"No.." Juvia shook her head. "Gray-sama went out with Haley, you're going back to Haley after this, aren't you?"_

 _"I'm not going out with anyone!" Gray exclaimed. "I'm going home after this!"_

 _"Gray-sama chose Haley.." Juvia whispered. "Juvia is sad.."_

 _"I didn't choose Haley!" Gray groaned._

 _"Then kiss me.." Juvia pulled away and met his eyes. "Kiss me.. show me that you're not Haley's.."_

 _"Juvia, you'e drunk!" Gray blushed._

 _"Kiss me.." Juvia whispered once again as her glassy eyes seemed to hypnotise him._

 _"Fuck..!" he hissed and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped in surprised but took no time to eagerly return the kiss. His tongue brushed her lower lips, making her shuddered beneath him, and she parted her lips to give him access and cupped his cheeks, bringing him closer to her. He broke the kiss for air, panting softly as he leaned his forehead against hers._

 _"Gray-sama.." she whispered. "More.."_

 _"We shouldn't.." he murmured, still close to her, lips almost brushing against hers as he wasn't ready to do what he just stated. Her warmth was pulling him in, her scent was drowning him, and her sweet lips held him in caged._

 _"Juvia loves you.." she reached for his ear, "So much.."_

 _Just like a spell, he lost all his restrain and pulled her into another deep kiss. Her hands trailed down his jaw, down to his chest before she pulled his t-shirt up, he pulled away just to let her took his t-shirt off and met her lips once more. He could feel her soft chest pressed against his bare chest, and he needed to feel her too. Once again, he broke the kiss and pulled up her sleeveless turtle neck top, tossing it away as he pressed kisses on her cheeks, hands trailing south to her sides as she shivered. His kisses went down, trailing to her neck as he started kneading her soft breast._

 _"Hmmm.." she moaned, fingers brushing through his dark hair. "Gray-sama.."_

 _And he stopped._

 _What. Had. He. Done?!_

 _He pushed her away, hands gripping on the sides of her arms to keep the distance, and she blinked in confusion. "Gray-sama?"_

 _"No! We shouldn't do this!" he said, finding the lost restrain snapped back. "Not when you're drunk.."_

 _"But Juvia is not drunk.." she explained. "She's a little hazy, but not drunk.. Even when she's not drunk, she still wants you, Gray-sama.."_

 _"No.." he shook his head. "We can't do this when we don't have anything clear between us.."_

 _"Juvia is clear on her feelings.." she purred and leaned her cheeks against his hand._

 _"But I.."_

 _"You don't have to be clear.." Juvia moved closer to him and kissed his lips, which he slightly dodged. She smiled sadly that it hurt him, but it would hurt her more if he just.. had his way with her. Juvia caressed his cheek, "Juvia is fine.. just to be by your side.."_

 _He felt the unknown confused feelings mixed up in him, but he knew for sure. He knew that he wanted to by her side too. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. He wanted her more that a friend._

 _"I'm not.." Gray placed his hand over hers, taking her hand off his cheek and kissed it tenderly, which she gasped in respond. "I'm not fine with just that.."_

 _"Gray-sama?" she titled her head._

 _"I'll tell you tomorrow.." he smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I'll tell you when you're sober.. so that you will remember it.."_

 _"But Juvia is not.." he cut her by a kiss, a soft tender kiss on her lips that took her breath away. "See you tomorrow?"_

 _Juvia hesitantly nodded. "Promis me.. that you'll tell me..?"_

 _"Promise.." he kissed her forehead again. "So sleep.. and be sober when we meet tomorrow.."_

 _She nodded with a smile._

* * *

"You turned me down.. because you already have Haley.." some tears escaped from her eyes, again. "You should've said it from the beginning.. At least Juvia would've heard it from you and didn't wake up getting all excited and full of hopes.."

"I told you I didn't sleep with Haley!" Gray snarled.

"Then you made out or something, Juvia doesn't even want to know how they got a picture of you half-naked with her on the bed!" she tried to contain her sobs, but it made her voice tremble pathetically.

Gray paled. They took a picture? And his expression was well caught by Juvia as she cried harder, "So it was true after all?!"

"Look, Juvia.."

"How idiot Juvia can be?! Even with a picture Juvia still hopes you would deny it, you would say it's just a misunderstanding! But it's true?!" Juvia dried her tears harshly with the back of her hand. "You slept with her, after.. what we did.. last night?" she managed to ask between her cries.

"I can explain.." he said, desperately asked for her to let him.

"Explain then!" she screamed soundlessly, just a mere whisper coming out from her trembling lips.

"After I got out from your room, Haley called me to pick her up, since I did get into the party with her.." Gray started. "And I went to the party with her because you didn't ask me to go with you, while Haley did. And I came along because I was worried about you in one of Bacchus' wild parties. So I got back to the party and search for Haley, but couldn't find her. Someone offered me a drink and I took it because I was thirsty.." he paused to see if she was really listening, which she did, so he continued. "I found her in the bedroom, trying to get into a threesome.." he paused as she squeaked with her flushed face, and he couldn't stop the smirk curving on his lips at her innocence.

"I stopped her from making a fool out of herself, and you know that I strip my clothes off, out of habit, when I got worked up, which in this case, I tried hard not to get into a fucking four-some with them! Haley caught me.. having a hard on.." Gray blushed, scratching the back of his head as she averted his gaze from Juvia. "..since, we stopped mid-way last night.." and Juvia blushed more, placing a hand over her mouth. "So anyways, Haley pulled me into a kiss, we fell on the bed, and I never knew they took a picture out of fucking jokes, maybe. But I swore, I pushed her away and dashed away from the party!"

She was still staring at him, and Gray sighed. He knew how hard it was to believe him and his crappy excuse, but he swore to God that he was telling the truth!

"Look, if you don't believe me, you can ask Haley herself.." Gray reached for his phone and dialled a number, after waiting for a moment, he spoke. "Hey, Hale, got a sec? Yeah, about last night.. Yeah, I know.. those assholes took some pictures.. Yeah.. Uhm.. can I ask you something?" he took a glance on Juvia before he continued. "Can you explain it to my.. girlfriend? She kinda.. saw the picture.. Yeah, it's Juvia." Gray handed over his phone to Juvia and she took it hesitantly with a pink blush tinted her cheeks upon hearing him referring Juvia as his.. girlfriend?

"Hey sweetheart! Gosh, I'm sorry! Seriously hon, me and Gray? Ain't gonna happen! I was too drunk to see that it was Gray and kissed him. But seriously, that was all! I didn't really remember everything, but I can tell if I had sex or not, and I didn't! He's a nasty kisser by the way!"

"No.. Haley-san.. Juvia's sorry too.." Juvia blushed.

"Gray loves you, hon.. Really. He bitched about you not asking him to the party and when I asked him if he wanna go, he instantly said yes. Oh, I asked him to go because I was trying to get my ex jealous, okay? Seriously, hon.. Gray is not my type!"

"Juvia understands, Haley-san.." Juvia smiled.

"So everything's alright?" Gray asked, getting anxious over Haley and her big mouth.

"Yeah.." Juvia smiled before she bid her goodbye to Haley and hung up. "Sorry that.. Juvia doubted you.."

"It's kinda surprising that you would.." Gray chuckled, taking his phone back and shoved inside his pocket. "But I was being a coward for not.. admitting my feelings.."

Juvia shook her head, "No.. Grays-sama needs time, and Juvia understands.."

"No, you don't.." he glanced at her and she took a step back, suddenly feeling nervous under the intensity of his dark eyes on her. "You don't know how I feel about you.."

"Ho.. how you.." Juvia's eyes widened as he caught her lips by surprise. She closed her eyes and relaxed when his arms wrapped around her, feeling the real warmth surrounding her, and it wasn't a dream, or in a state of her drunkness. She could fully feel it happening.

"Did you get it?" Gray asked after he broke the kiss.

"Get.. what?" she asked, panting softly.

"Still not?" he chuckled and kissed her again.

And now she got it. He was trying to convey his feelings through the soft and tender kiss. Through the way he held her tight but gently. Through the way his eyes stared deep into her dark blue eyes. Through the way he blushed up to his ears. He wasn't good with words, so he was trying to tell her through his actions.

"Get it, now?" he asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You.. love Juvia back?" she asked, she didn't want to get her hopes up to be shattered again. She wouldn't want to suffer another heartbreak again.

"You still don't get it, do you?" he smirked as he led her to the bed, pushing her gently to the mattress and settled himself above her as she squeaked. "We've got all night long to let you know.."

"Gr.. Gray-sama!" she gasped as he leaned himself to kiss her again.

"I love you.." he whispered, barely letting out his voice, but she heard it clear. A tear escaped from her eyes, but with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, he knew she was happy.

"Juvia loves you too!" she hugged him.

"I know.." he chuckled, stroking the back of her head. "I know.."

* * *

"So that's how it is.." Lucy nodded, understanding what Gray just re-explained to the people who had the same major misunderstanding against him. That includes, Juvia aside, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel (who wanted to kill Gray when he saw him in the morning), Levy, Erza (who had beat him for seeing Gray coming out from Juvia's room that morning), and Cana (who heard it well last night, including the make-up sex).

"And what abut that flame brain?" Gray asked, referring to why Natsu was also cold towards Lucy yesterday.

"Well, he saw me talking to you before lunch, he got jealous.." Lucy chuckled, turning to the blushing Natsu, "Weren't you?"

"Shut up! You could've just told me earlier that this ice dick was asking advice to get laid!" Natsu growled.

"I was asking advice on how to talk to Juvia!" Gray got up, grabbing the pink haired's collar.

"Which ended in her bed!" Natsu snarled.

"ENDED IN WHAT?!" Gajeel roared, getting up and joined the fight. "YOU FUCKING STRIPPER!"

"SHUT UP! I SAW YOU LEAVING LEVY'S ROOM FROM THE WINDOW THE OTHER MORNING AND I KEPT QUIET ABOUT IT!" Gray turned to Gajeel, and Levy blushed.

"HE WHAT?!" Erza snapped.

"Oh boy.." Lucy sighed.

"Juvia, sweetheart!" a high-pitched voice called Juvia and Gray flinched, whipping his head to his girlfriend.

"Haley-san!" Juvia waved her hand to the blonde girl from the swim team.

"Was everything alright with Gray?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah.. We've talked things out.. Thank you.." Juvia smiled.

"Oh God.. I was right... You are my type!" Haley blushed and Gray immediately escaped from the fight and went to his girlfriend's side. Haley frowned and tsk-ed at Gray, and Juvia blinked in confusion. "Juvia, maybe you want to try things out with me, instead?"

"Huh?" Juvia blinked.

"You know.. i've been eyeing on you since you joined the swim team.. You're pretty hot.." Haley licked her lips and Gray shuddered in disgust.

"No fucking way, Hale! We've discussed this!" Gray snarled.

"I never said I'll back away with that crappy threat!" Haley rolled her eyes, but she leaned closer to Juvia and gave a peck on her lips, making the later squeak in surprise while the others froze at the sight. "You know, a girl's gotta try girls way of pleasuring each other. We know our body and I can make you scream louder than he can.."

"Ha.. Haley-san!" Juvia was beet red.

"Fucking-! Don't go kissing my girlfriend, you son of a bitch!" Gray was red with a different reason.

"See you at practice, sweetheart~" Haley winked and left.

Gray immediately pulled her into a kiss, a long one, to make sure he cleaned her lips properly and Juvia's knees gave up on her, having his hands to support her. "You're going to quit the swim team! I'm not letting her seeing you in your swim-wear, or sharing the same dressing room, or even sharing the same shower room!" Gray demanded.

"My.. This is very interesting.." Cana snickered.

"I don't know why I feel tired.." Levy sighed.

"Yeah.. me too.." Lucy nodded in a agreement.

"Well, at least we know _Gray_ wasn't being unfaithful.." Erza sighed with a smile.

"That was..." Natsu and Gajeel was still processing.

"..kinky.." Gajeel finished and Natsu nodded.


	4. Loving can hurt

**Loving can hurt**

Rating : T

Summary : Lyon came to see Juvia and Gray couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what the other ice mage did to her. He never thought how serious Lyon can get once he set his mind on someone, and Juvia learnt that loving someone doesn't always have a happy ending like how fairy tales usually ends.

A/N : I've been wanting to write Gruvion so bad, and I'm really in a dilemma wether to root for Gray or Lyon. I ship Gruvia real bad, I really want to fall on my knees and beg Mashima to make it canon so bad, but Gray's attitude to Juvia had been cold in recent chapters, and I get how that was how Gray is, as cold as his ice, and Juvia herself doesn't mind him. And it'd be nice if Lyon butt in, I mean like _really_ butt in, not like he usually does which ends as a joke. I can see how Lyon really cares for Gray and how he also holds a deep affection towards Juvia during the GMG and Dragon invasions, and it kind of broke my heart when Lyon decided to step out of their love triangle. So it would be better for him to make a come back and push his feelings on her, so that Gray would realise that Juvia can leave his side anytime she wants, but she never does, and he should be grateful for that. Anyway, this is my thought about the Gruvia in the recent chapters and I actually wrote this to mend my own broken heart *sobs*. Soo, I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll be waiting for the reviews and loves. Love you guys and happy summer holiday!

* * *

Gray was back after a mission with Natsu and the rest of his team, it wasn't supposed to be a long mission, but Natsu had to be the flame bran he already was and destroyed the city hall of that town. The mayor was very angry, they could see his face turning red and the steam coming out from his nose, and a simple one day mission turned to be a 5 days mission to rebuild the city hall. Erza did give one hell of a beating on Natsu, but Gray had to join the Titania too.

"Lyon-sama..!"

A familiar voice snapped Gray's lazy eyes opened, and he could see the rest of the team noticing the voice too as they looked around before Gray could see a certain silver haired mage in the guild front yard. Gray didn't know why he took some fast steps towards that other ice mage, especially after he spotted a certain blue haired water mage was standing too close near that Lyon bastard.

"Just a kiss, Juvia.."

And Gray's blood rushed at that suggestion. No. Lyon will not touch her. But Gray was too late.

Lyon had his hand grasping on Juvia's nape, pulling her face to his while his other hand wrapped around her waist to secure her. It was clear to see that Lyon had his lips on hers, and Juvia was equally surprised as Natsu and the others as her blue eyes were wide opened. She tried to use her small hands to push him away, but Lyon's resolve wasn't that easy to cast aside, he angled her chin, wanting to deepen the kiss and that was when Gray stepped in and got a hold of Juvia's arm, pulling the girl to him.

Lyon opened his eyes in annoyance, but when he saw Juvia had tears on the corner of her eyes, he did regret his bold action.

"What the fuck were you doing?!" Gray snarled at the older mage.

"G-gray-sama.. saw.." Juvia's voice was shaking as she put a hand on her mouth.

"And you have to butt in as always, eh?" Lyon snickered mockingly and Gray growled at him, tightening the grasp on Juvia's arm. "Alright.. you've got your princess back.." Lyon raised his hands in a mocking defeat.

As Gray's grasp on her arm seemed to be weaker, she yanked off his grasp and ran, leaving the two ice mages. Gray was about to chase after her, glaring at Lyon but Erza stopped him. Just when Gray was about to protest, Erza said, "Just leave her be, I think she doesn't want to see you.." then she turned to Lyon, "Or you.." she said pointedly and Lyon's eyes filled with guilt.

"Just.. what did.. what happened?" Lucy asked, glancing at Juvia's disappearing silhouette before she turned to look at Lyon.

"You just did not make our friend cried, did you?" Natsu asked, cracking his knuckles. Be it Gray's figurative older brother or a member of a sister guild, he wouldn't ever forgive anyone who made his friend cried.

"As you saw, I kissed her.." Lyon said, composed and calm, as if it was a natural thing to do.

"You..!" Gray grabbed his collar.

"It was a kiss, Gray. She's not in any closed relationship, and I'm very certain that _you_ didn't have anything to do with her.." Lyon remained calm, but his voice was as cold as his ice. "I don't see why you're so angry.."

"You made her cry!" Gray said after a few seconds of silence.

"And so, it was between me and Juvia.." Lyon countered. "It's not your first time to see her crying, I bet you've made her cried before.." the words stabbed Gray as Lyon could see the younger clenched his jaw. "Remember when she was searching for you during Ur's anniversary, and you left her crying at the street?"

"She cried?!" Gray's eyes got wider.

"Oh, you didn't know that?" Lyon chuckled. "And remember when you rejected her at the ball last year?" as the grip on his collar seemed to be weakened, Lyon made no effort to break free, instead he continued talking. "Or, when you left her 6 months ago?"

"LYON!" Erza warned.

"And you left her again.." Lyon finished. "Look how many times you hurt her, yet it's funny that you're angry when she's crying because I kissed her.."

Natsu had marched his way to Lyon when Gray released him. Just when the salamander was about to land his punch, Lyon had his ice blocked his fist. "Really, I had no idea why you're all so worked up about this.. Can't you see who made her cry more than I did?"

"What's gotten into you?!" Lucy asked in disbelief. It wasn't a secret that Lyon liked Juvia and had been fighting with Gray to win over Juvia's heart, but what he said was too much. Lyon knew Gray was still doubting his feelings, Lyon knew that Gray never meant to hurt Juvia, nor to make her cry, Lyon knew Gray. So why did he have to say those hurtful things?!

"What's gotten into me is the fact that I gave up on her, and let another man hurt her.." Lyon answered. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to heal someone that I accidentally hurt.." they knew he meant Juvia.

* * *

It was around eleven at night that Gray decided to hit the bar near their guild, he was certainly not having any peace to fall asleep nor to go home. He thought about going to Fairy Hills, only to be stopped by Erza who wouldn't let him in and meet you-know-who. The ice mage thought abut climbing a tree that led to Juvia's window, only to find the said window covered in curtains, and it wasn't even night time.

Gray was getting his second refill of gin when he heard a bump at the other side of the bar, Greg the Bartender sighed, placing Gray's glass on the table as he stared at that direction.

"What's up?" Gray asked him.

"There's a broken hearted customer over there.. He keeps drinking and he looks really pitiful.." Greg answered before he went over to the said customer. Gray's eyes followed him but he couldn't see the said customer as two big men was covering him. Well, men hit the bars when they were heartbroken, at least he wasn't the only one. Wait! He was what?! He didn't..

He was just disturbed, anxious, and.. displeased with the whole fact that Lyon just kissed his.. friend. That Lyon just showed Gray how serious he was with Juvia, how he decided to stop playing games like he usually did, and how Lyon reminded Gray that he had hurt Juvia for more than one time. He was depressed, he was filled with guilt, and a few shots of gin and vodka should be able to make him better, since he wasn't allowed to see Juvia at all. She was the one who usually made him feel better, and when he couldn't see her, it felt worse.

And what if Juvia decided to give Lyon a chance? At least Lyon had been showering her with affection and adoration, unlike Gray who only knew to give her the cold shoulders and rejections. What if Juvia decided that she was tired of his cold attitude?

What if Juvia decided to give up on him?

As the two big men had left the bar, Gray could see a certain silver haired man was leaning his head on the table.

"Lyon?!"

"You know this dude?" Greg asked and Gray hesitantly nodded. "Cheer him up man, he just got dumped.. As annoying as he was, I can't bear seeing my customer like that.."

"Dumped?" Gray repeated, he could feel relief washed over him, although it felt bad to see his almost-brother was looking like shit.

Finishing his gin, Gray paid his bill and he muttered a curse when Greg asked for Lyon's bill too, Lyon was clearly wealthier than Gray and the younger ice mage swore he would rob Lyon's wallet when he got him home. Lyon made a groan when Gray woke him, making no effort to move and Gray almost left him at his seat when Greg demanded him to take care of his 'acquaintance'.

So Gray decided to drag Lyon home, while the older ice mage decided to sing out loud while they walked along the streets. Thank god that the town was almost empty that night, just few people passing by and they were wise enough not to care at the drunken man.

"Where are you staying, Lyon?" Gray asked.

"Do you know that she cried harder when I went after her?" Lyon snickered but Gray could only see pain in his eyes.

"Lyon.." Gray sighed.

"Even though I was the one who made her cried.." Lyon laughed.

"Where's your hotel?" Gray decided to ignore the older one.

"Just drop me by at Juvia's, she might've changed her mind if she saw how fucked I am.." Lyon pointed a finger like he just stated the most brilliant idea ever.

"Lyonn..." Gray started losing patience.

And that was when Lyon decided to puke, throwing all the insides of his stomach out and Gray was fast enough to step away, saving himself from having those disgusting fluids on him. "That feels better.." Lyon grinned and Gray really wished he could have the heart to really leave him there on the spot.

But he couldn't. If some other girl dumped Lyon, he might've really pretended he didn't knew him back at the bar, or left him behind on the street. If it were some other girl, he might've accompanied Lyon getting drunk and come over at the girl's place with Lyon to shove Lyon over to her. If it were another girl, Gray wouldn't feel any guilt eating him inside. If it were another girl, Gray wouldn't be torn between helping Lyon out or.. feeling the relief that had been washing over him.

Of all beautiful girls in his guild, why did it have to be Juvia?

His Juvia.

* * *

Lyon woke up and he wished he wouldn't open his eyes, only to be bathed under the sun light streaming in by the window. Not only that, he felt his head would burst any time soon, his mouth felt disgustingly sour, and his whole body stinks of trash.

"You're alive?" he heard Gray's voice, turning to the side and he indeed find the said man was handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks.." he muttered before taking the coffee. "Why am I at your place?"

"You've fucked yourself last night, you didn't tell me your hotel, so I had to drag you here.." Gray shrugged.

"Oh.."

"Lyon why did you do it?" Gray sighed. "You're not like this, what happened?"

"You mean, I don't usually go kissing Juvia.."

"Lyon!" Gray warned and the older one paused, sending him an apological look.

After taking a few more sips on his coffee, Lyon kept his eyes on his coffee. "I almost died, a month ago.."

"You what?!" Gray blinked.

"Yeah, it wasn't supposed to be a big fight, but I had to deal with a small dark guild after I just heard that.. you and Juvia lived together for 6 months.." Lyon explained, seeing how Gray averted his gaze, the older ice mage decided to continue. "I did say that I'll give up on Juvia during the Grand Ball last year, and I tried to move on, you know.. I thought I did, but when I heard that you lived together with her, all my efforts seemed to be for nothing.."

"We didn't do.."

"It doesn't matter whether you did anything or not." Lyon interrupted him. "Imagine if the girl you love was living together with another man, how does that feel?"

 _It sucks_. Gray didn't even want to imagine Juvia living together with another man, even if it were Gajeel who was more like a brother to her, or even Natsu who barely took any interest on any women other than Lucy.

"So, I kinda lost myself and got attacked, got injured pretty bad, and yeah.. almost died if it weren't for Cheria coming for help.." Lyon continued. "And when I almost died, the last thing I imagine was her.. Her smile, her laughter, her voice calling my name.."

It was exactly what Gray thought when he was planning to use iced shell against his father.

"And I regretted ever giving up on her. If only I'd fight for her, if only I tried harder, maybe I can change her mind.. Maybe I can get her to stay with me, even if she still loves you, I don't care.. As long as she can stay with me.." Gray could see ice started to make its way to the cup from Lyon's hand. "Maybe she doesn't need to be left by you.."

"Lyon, I was.."

"Let me finish!" Lyon demanded and Gray had to let him. "The thing is, I thought I gave up on her because I trust you will take a good care of her.. When I saw you died to protect her, I thought you will make her happy, more than I can do.. I thought she will be the happiest girl with you. But I was wrong.."

Gray felt his heart clenched.

"You hurt her.. You've made her cry, you gave her the cold treatment.." Lyon's words were simply cold, "And you left her.." he emphasised the last part and Gray could feel his heart twisted more in guilt. "But the thing is.. even after all that, Juvia still loves you.. She still does, very much so.."

 _Lyon was sitting on one of the empty benches on the guild front yard when he heard her sweet voice calling his name like a melody. He looked back and he found her running towards him. Her blue hair waving behind her, he noticed she had grown it longer since the last time they met; her eyes was calm and warm, filled with happiness that it fluttered his heart because he knew she was happy to see him; her lips curving into an angelic smile that took his breath away; her skin was pale and bright under the sun; wait.. what?! Skin?!_

 _"Juvia.. your clothes..!"_

 _"Wahh!" the water mage shrieked while she covered her chest with her hands. After finding her coat on the ground, she quickly wore it over her green corset. "Juvia is sorry!" her face was flushed as she came over to him._

 _It was him who should be sorry for planning to use her in one of his fantasies for tonight. "No, it was a pleasant sight.. I should be thanking you.."_

 _"Lyon-sama..!" she gasped._

 _"I'm joking.." he lied. "But living with Gray for 6 months, his habit had rubbed off on you.." he didn't know how it would hurt to say it out loud._

 _"Well.. Juvia is trying to not to strip as much as Gray-sama did.." Juvia chuckled._

 _As much as Gray did? Did she strip more than that when she was with Gray? Had he looked at her when she was... Lyon took a deep breath, trying not to think more of it, the less he knew the better._

 _"What brought you all the way here, Lyon-sama?" Juvia asked with a smile. "Gray-sama is not here, if you're looking for him.."_

 _"I know.." Lyon nodded. "I'm looking for you.."_

 _"For Juvia?" the water mage frowned in confusion._

 _"Yeah.." Lyon smiled to her. "I need to tell you something.."_

 _"Okay.." Juvia smiled._

 _"Juvia, remember when I said I had given up on you? Last year.." when the girl nodded, he took her hands. "I want to take it back.."_

 _"Huh?" she blinked._

 _"I don't want to give you up, not to Gray, not to anyone.." Lyon took one of her hand to his lips and he felt her tensed. "I still love you, Juvia.."_

 _"L-Lyon-sama.." Juvia tried to take a step back but Lyon didn't let her hands go from his grasp. Not anymore._

 _"I'm serious.. I've always been, and I want you to consider being with me.." Lyon said while looking straight into her eyes. "I want you to stay with me.."_

 _"Lyon-sama.. Juvia can't do that.. She loves.."_

 _"Yeah, Gray.. I know that.." Lyon interrupted. "But Gray had done nothing but hurting you, he left you during your anniversary with him.."_

 _"It was Ur-san's death anniversary and Juvia.."_

 _"He left you, Juvia!" Lyon hissed. "He lived with you for 6 months, and he left you!"_

 _"Gray-sama left because he needs to! He infiltrated a dark guild.."_

 _"Yeah, I know that!" it was the first time for Juvia to see Lyon was.. desperate. "I know that he didn't mean to, but he did leave you!"_

 _"But he came back.." Juvia said softly. "He came back.."_

 _"He didn't come back, you came after him.." Lyon snorted. "Isn't it always how it ends? You're chasing after him and he runs, it's like a circle that never ends.."_

 _"Lyon-sama.." Juvia raised a hand and touch his cheek, "Did something happen?"_

 _"What.."_

 _"You're not usually like this.." she made a concerned face. "You would never badmouth about Gray-sama.."_

 _"Juvia.." he reached for her hand that was caressing his cheek, squeezing it lightly. Even if the girl loves Gray, she was so gentle that it hurt him to know that she was doing it out of kindness, not love. At least not the love he wanted. "I love you.." he could say nothing but those three words. "I love you.." and he would repeat it for as many times she wanted, just to make her stay with him._

 _"Juvia loves you too, as a friend.." she smiled, "A dear friend.."_

 _"I don't want that.." he muttered._

 _"Juvia is sorry.." she looked down. "Juvia's heart belongs to Gray-sama.. She can't love anyone else.."_

 _"You don't have to.. Just stay with me, I won't ever hurt you, I won't ever make you cry, I won't even make you stop loving Gray. Just be with me, Juvia!"_

 _"Lyon-sama.." Juvia looked at him, with a pair of determined and strong eyes. "Juvia will not do that.. It will hurt you, and Juvia will not use you as a comfort pillow. Juvia loves Gray-sama, even if she had cried and was hurt, Juvia still loves him. Juvia had never regretted falling for him, Juvia never regretted the days she felt hurt and cried, Juvia never blamed herself for falling on someone who only sees her as a friend.."_

 _Juvia cupped his cheeks and made him stared at her back, "Lyon-sama will find someone who loves him, and Lyon-sama will be with that lucky girl. You will find true happiness and that girl is not Juvia.." she offered him a smile. "So Lyon-sama mustn't say anything like that again.. Lyon-sama is a great man, you will not be a substitute, you will be another girl's true love.."_

 _"I'd rather be your substitute than other girl's true love.." he smiled weakly._

 _Juvia shook her head. "No, Juvia will not let you do that!"_

 _He sighed, knowing that Juvia wouldn't do anything he suggested. Her love was pure and strong, she loved Gray wholeheartedly, and he wouldn't use anyone to make her feel better, she would fight for her love, even if it means getting hurt many times. Juvia's love was strong, Juvia was strong. And that was why Lyon loved her._

 _"Can I kiss you?" he dared to ask and he felt her tensed once more._

 _"Lyon-sama..!" she gasped._

 _"Just a kiss, Juvia.." he leaned closer to her._

 _He saw Juvia's eyes wandered off to the bushes behind them, and when he took a glance over his shoulder, he heard Gray's voice alongside with another voice he believed was Natsu's. Just Gray's little voice could take her away from him, eh? Lyon reached for the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss._

"You're an ass you know.." Lyon said after he finished his story. "You left her hanging, and she can't move on. She was kind enough to refuse my comfort out of respect.." seeing the dark haired mage was still silent, he clicked his tongue. "Just hurry and turn her down so she can move on with me."

"What if I'd never planned on turning her down?" Gray said, it wasn't a question though. "What if I never planned on setting her free?"

* * *

Juvia was looking around at the whole train station, searching for a certain silver haired ice mage, and when she found him, all her resolve seemed to fade when he noticed a dark haired ice mage was at his side. Juvia sighed, she had to do it, or Lyon wouldn't be able to move on from his feelings. She knew how it felt be left hanging, and she might've been okay with it, she made herself okay with it, but Lyon was different. He deserves answers, he deserves to be free.

"Hi.." her voice was hoarse and she quickly cleared her throat as the two ice mages turned to her, both equally surprised.

"Juvia.." both muttered.

She would usually giggle at how they were in a sync, and they would usually threw daggers at each other for letting out the same words. But instead, they were all silent, until Lyon spoke first. "I'm sorry, Juvia.. for yesterday, and for saying things I shouldn't." They both did notice her eyes were red and puffy, meaning she had been crying a lot yesterday.

"No.. It's okay to let things out once in a while.." the water mage forced a smile. "Juvia is glad she can be there to hear you out.."

"You're too kind.." Lyon sighed in a smile. "I really want to take you with me.."

"Lyon-sama.." Juvia giggled. "But, Juvia is here to politely reject your invitation.."

J _uvia ran from the two of them, being kissed by Lyon and being seen by her beloved Gray-sama while she was at it was too much. How could Lyon kiss her? It wasn't exactly her first kiss, and that alone was bad enough. But Lyon had to kiss her?! Lyon?! Someone so close to Gray's brother?! She bumped into Cana and Lissana and she wanted to run from them when the card mage held her shoulder._

 _"Juvia, what happened?" the brunette asked in a soft voice. Juvia couldn't hold her tears any longer and cried on the older's chest._

 _"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Lissana asked, patting the bluenette's back to soothe her._

 _"Juvia!" Lyon's voice made the girl in Cana's arm tensed, and the card mage noticed it. Seeing it was Lyon, Cana tightened her hold on Juvia, glaring at the man._

 _"What did you do to her?" Cana's voice was dangerously low._

 _"I need to talk to her.." Lyon said. "Alone."_

 _Juvia shook her head in the brunette's chest. Whispering she wanted to be alone, pleading the card mage to take her home. Her wishes were loud enough for Lyon to hear as Cana and Lissana could see hurt flashed in his eyes._

 _"How about you come back to talk to Juvia when she's better." Lissana suggested kindly. "The talk will go nowhere when you're both like this.."_

 _Lyon stared at the crying girl in Cana's arms before he took a deep breath. "You're right.." he agreed. "Juvia, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done it."_

 _"Done what exactly?!" Cana asked._

 _"Cana, let him talk.." Lissana warned._

 _"Even though I just promised that I won't ever hurt you, or make you cry, but in the end I did it.." Lyon sighed. "I'm sorry.."_

 _"But if you would give me another chance, I will never do it again, not without your approval.. Please, give me another chance.." his voice was desperate and Cana felt Juvia clenched on her shirt, her sobs choked. "I'll be heading back to Lamia Scale tomorrow at 2 o'clock. If you decided to give me a chance, I'll be waiting there.."_

 _Lyon took another glance at Juvia before he left them._

"Juvia is sorry, Lyon-sama.." Juvia bowed. "Juvia really appreciates your feelings, Juvia is happy that you love her that much, she really is.."

Gray turned to Lyon who stared intensely at the girl.

"But Juvia loves Gray-sama.." Juvia looked up again. "Juvia can't return your feelings.. And Juvia can't go with you because she belongs in Fairy Tail, with all her friends.."

He knew that he should be feeling concerned at Lyon, he did feel the guilt still eating him inside, but he also couldn't help how he felt butterflies in his stomach, and how the warmth had spread in his heart.

"I understand.." Lyon finally said. "Thank you, for coming here to tell me.."

"Juvia wants you to find your girl, Lyon-sama.. the right one for you, who loves you with all her heart.." she smiled. "Maybe you can only feel pain and sadness for a while, but you will recover. Lyon-sama is strong, he will be alright, and once he is, you will be a better person who's stronger than you are now. And you will meet the right girl.."

It took a while for Lyon to answered her, but that time, he really smiled, "Yes, you're right.."

"Of course.." Juvia chuckled.

As the train started to announce its leaving, Lyon got inside and popped his head out of the window. "See you later, both of you!"

"Take care, Lyon-sama!" Juvia waved at him.

"Make sure you're married when we saw each other, or I'll really take her with me, Gray!"

"LYON SHUT UP!" Gray cursed while Juvia blushed.

* * *

Gray couldn't believe that the girl who was sobbing beside him was the same girl who rejected Lyon with kind and wise words and a gentle smile on her face. Juvia didn't just gave Lyon a clean cut answer, she also wished him to recover, she comforted him with her own way that wouldn't be taken as a wrong signal. When she rejected Lyon, there was no hesitation in her eyes, there was only determination and sparks.

"When will you stop crying?" Gray asked, handing her another piece of tissue. He was going to grab for more when he noticed she had emptied all the tissues in the box he just bought for her. When he heard her whimpering, he couldn't help feeling his gut clenched. "Even Lyon didn't cry as much as you do.."

"Because Lyon-sama was the one in pain.." Juvia said between her sobs. "And Juvia was the one who hurt him.." she cried harder.

 _Great! You just made her cried more. Again._

"You didn't.."

"Juvia did!" Juvia whimpered. "She did, and she knew how it felt.. But she did it to another person.."

"You did what you think was right.." Gray said, and he really thought that. It wasn't easy to reject someone as close as your friend, knowing you would be their reason to cry. Even he couldn't do that. "I admire you for that.."

"Juvia keeps hurting the people you love, Gray-sama.." she whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

He raised his brows. "Yeah? Like who?"

"Juvia killed your father.." she answered. "And now Juvia hurt Lyon-sama.."

"Okay, first!" Gray couldn't believe that she was still blaming herself for defeating Keyes. "My dad was already dead when we met him, he was being controlled by that fucking necromancer. How many times do I have to say it for you to understand that all you did was helping my dad free himself?!" Juvia was about to say something but Gray interrupted her before she even spoke. "And second! you did hurt Lyon, that I can't argue.." the water mage bit her lower lip, eyes filled with guilt and Gray groaned. Why did things have to be this fucking complicated for him? "But that was his own fault for falling for you, it was a simple crush on the beginning and he shouldn't have let himself fall deeper when he clearly knows who you belong to.."

Juvia looked at him, confused.

"And it's partly my fault because I never turned your feelings down, If I did turn you down like what you did to Lyon, you might've moved on from me and you might see me as someone not more than a friend.." Gray said, turning away from her questioning eyes. "And I don't want that, so I don't have any plans on turning you down and letting you free.."

"But.." she cleared her throat. "Why.." she paused when the dark haired mage leaned too close to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Because I'm an asshole who wants you with me.." he whispered before he pressed his lips on hers.

It never felt so right to feel their lips locked on each others, they could barely feel anything else except the touch of her small hands on his naked chest, the grip on her arms, the small whimper she made when he coaxed her mouth open, so he could claim her deeper than Lyon did. Everything just seemed to be in a blur, the sounds of the trains, the voices of people, the crowds, just nothing else mattered for them.

He only broke the kiss for the need of air, with his eyes closed, he rested his forehead on hers, listening on her pants and the feeling her warm breaths tickling his face.

"Why.. did you that, Gray-sama?" she asked.

"Because Lyon kissed you.." he muttered. "And I don't like sharing what's mine.."

"Yours..!" he felt her body heat rose and he could only chuckle as he leaned away to see her flushed face, her hands cupping her own cheeks and he could know she was lost in one of her wild delusions, probably imagining a happy marriage.

"Don't get so close to other guys again, I let it go because it was Lyon this time. But next time, there will punishment, Juvia.." he smirked.


End file.
